


Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging: The Reunion

by keirarosexx



Category: Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008)
Genre: Band, Best Friends, Christmas, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy, Humor, In Love, Kissing, Log Cabin, McFly - Freeform, Music, Parties, Reunions, The stiff dylans, Winter, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirarosexx/pseuds/keirarosexx
Summary: Ten years afterAngus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Georgia and the Ace Gang (along with a few other familiar faces) reunite for an unforgettable night of embarrassment, love, mild injuries, and motorbike leathers.





	Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging: The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this story.  
> Please go easy on me - I've never written anything this long before!

“Okay Angus, mummy’s going to be gone for one night, just one night. I’ll be back tomorrow evening, I can try and find a film that we can watch, yeah?” Angus meowed,

“There we are!” Georgia stroked Angus’ head and went over to the window, “The car is here, I’ve got everything packed and I think I’m ready to go!”

Georgia swung her bag over her shoulder, threw her coat over her arm and headed out the front door, swinging it shut behind her.

She made her way over to a fitty who was standing next to a dazzling, silver Land Rover. “I’m here about the car,” she put on her sunglasses, “The name’s Georgia, Georgia Nicolson.”

“Okay,” the young man looked down at his clipboard, “Miss Nicolson please could you confirm your address?”

“I live in apartment B in them flats over there.” she pointed across the road, the young man nodded,

“So you’ve hired this Audi Q7 for twenty-four hours?” Georgia nodded.

“Okay, I’m just going to have to see your driver’s license and then you’re ready to go!” Georgia sighed,

“Do you have to? My picture’s bloody terrible!”

“Sorry mate, company rules.” Georgia begrudgingly handed over her driver’s license, she could see he was trying to stop himself laughing. She remembered the day it was taken, she was so happy after passing her driving test for the fourth time she didn’t care what she looked like.

“Thank you Miss Nicolson, now we covered the insurance details with you over the phone, so you’re free to go!” Georgia jumped in the car and revved the engine, the man knocked on the window, rolling her eyes, she wound it down,

“I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick her up!”

“Whatever!” Georgia slammed her foot on the accelerator, gave Angus one last wave goodbye and sped down the road, preparing to pick up Ellen.

***

Georgia slammed her brakes to a halt as she saw Ellen standing at the side of the pavement, she walked over,

“Jesus Georgia,” Ellen exclaimed as she got into the car, “What is this?”

“My new ride,” Georgia smirked, “Do you like it?”

“It’s lovely!” Ellen laughed, “But you can barely drive it, please tell me you haven’t wasted all your money on it!”

“It’s _my_ car!” Georgia winked, “Joking, I’ve rented it out for twenty-four hours! We need to make an entrance!”

“Oh I see,” Ellen replied, “Just to impress Robbie!”

“Oh shut up Ellen!” Georgia said as she swerved round a corner, “Plus Jas said he’s probably not going to come. Not that I’ve been asking about him!”

“Yeah course, why would you want to ask about him? Only ‘cos you’ve been in love with him since you were fourteen!”

“That was ten years ago, I’m a grown woman now! I’ve not seen him for a couple of years and it’s not like I’m obsessing over him!” Georgia rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah, it’s not like I’ve not seen your secret shrine of him in your bedroom!”

“ _What_? How do you know about that?” Georgia turned around urgently.

“Jeez Georgia! I was joking! You’re mad!” Ellen laughed.

“So was I!” Georgia replied defensively, mocking Ellen’s laugh. “Anyway, come on, we’ve got a four hour journey ahead of us, let’s get this party started!” she pulled a CD out of her pocket, which read: _Georgia’s Mega Mix_ on the front. “Put that in for me!”

As McFly started to blare out of the speakers, she and Ellen sped down the motorway.

***

As Georgia finished chanting the lyrics to _Five Colours In Her Hair_ , Ellen interrupted,

“Oh yeah Georgia, Dave wanted me to ask you why you’ve taken today off, apparently you didn’t ask.” Georgia scoffed,

“Ask? I don’t need to ask Dave the Laugh if I can have a day off!”

“Well you do work for him! And do you seriously still call him that?” Ellen laughed.

“Does he seriously still call bazoomas “nunga nungas”?” Georgia replied smugly.

“Point taken.” Ellen muttered.

“Speaking of my job, I can’t let the others know that I work at Dave’s restaurant?” Georgia said looking at Ellen over her arm.

“What’s wrong with working at Dave’s restaurant?” Ellen answered protectively.

“Nothing, if you own the place,” Georgia pointed out, Ellen nodded, “it’s just Jas and Tom own their own organic shop now, you own a beauty parlour, Dave owns a restaurant and I’m a bloomin’ _waitress_! I don’t know what I’m going to say but just go along with it.”

“What if Dave comes?”

“What if? Dave said he was too busy at work, it’s very busy this near to Christmas. We’ll be fine!”

***

After a few hours, Georgia and Ellen arrived in Exeter,

“How long do we have left?” Georgia asked, “I’m bloody starving!”

“Just under an hour,” Ellen said checking the sat-nav on the screen in the car, “surely you can wait until then to get something to eat.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to turn up hangry.” Georgia reasoned.

“Well, we don’t really have time to stop and get something.”

“It’s fine we’ll be fashionably late!” Georgia said missing her exit on the roundabout and tutting.

“Well, I think it’ll seem more rude...”

“El, you worry too much!” Georgia started to indicate, “Plus, there’s a McDonalds right here in front of us! It’s a sign!

“A sign to get some real food at the house!” Ellen muttered turning the music down.

“Excuse me can I have a Big Tasty with Bacon and a large Diet Coke?” Georgia asked speaking into the drive-through intercom, she turned around to Ellen, “There’s no point asking for a milkshake, their machines never work.” She slowly drove up to the booth and opened her window, she reached out, realising she was too far away to reach, she undid her seatbelt and climbed through the window. She took her food and drink, paid and drove away.

“As I’ve got a Big Tasty, with bacon, I thought I’d get a Diet Coke ‘cos then it’s healthier, you know?” Georgia asked raising the cup to her mouth.

“Mm, Georgia look out, there’s a car there!” Ellen shouted pointing in front of her.

“Flib flibbering flibbin’ hell!” Georgia shouted as she swerved out of the way, her drink slipped and fell onto her lap, the lid falling to the floor and drenching her _and_ the car in diet coke. “Are you actually kidding me?” Georgia shouted looking down at her coke drenched lap, mortified. Ellen started to laugh,

“Ellen!” Georgia exclaimed, annoyed.

“Sorry G, but you shouldn’t have gotten a McDonald’s!” Georgia tried to wipe the coke off with the few napkins given to her with her meal, “Well you’re certainly going to make an entrance now Georgia!” Georgia scowled as they drove down the long road.

***

Nearly two hours later, after getting lost at least three times, they arrived at the log cabin.

“Is _this_ it?” Georgia exclaimed getting out the car, “It’s a bit,” she looked the cabin up and down, “nature-y.”

“Well we are in the middle of a forest in Dartmoor, what were you expecting?” Ellen asked, making her way over to the boot.

“I don’t know? A mansion?” Georgia asked slamming the car door shut.

“You’re not being serious!” Ellen pulled their bags out from the boot, “Jesus Georgia! What have you got in here?”

“Angus.” Georgia joked, she took the bag from Ellen and started walking towards the front of their house.

“It wouldn’t surprise me!” Ellen called ahead of her, “Oi! Wait for me!”

Georgia sighed and waited at the path. The two of them went up to the front door and just as Georgia was about to knock, the door swung open. Jas was there, she screamed in excitement,

“G! El! Omg! I can’t believe you’re here!” she pulled them both into a tight hug but pulled away straight away, “We’ve got so much to talk about! How have you been? I can’t believe we’ve not seen each other in over a year! Isn’t the house nice?” she stopped for a second and looked outside, “Georgia is that _your_ car?” Tom appeared behind Jas and put his hands on her shoulders,

“That is one _nice_ whip!” Tom exclaimed, Georgia looked over her shoulder,

“That old thing, been in the family for years!”

“Has it Georgia?” Ellen asked sarcastically.

“Yes Ellen, yes it has.” Georgia replied, glaring at her. Jas stood smiling at the two girls,

“Jas?” Tom whispered to her, “Are you not going to invite them in?”

“Oh yes,” Jas started, she turned to Tom, “I was just thinking about everything!”

“Shh!” Tom mouthed, he winked at Jas. Georgia and Ellen looked at each other in confusion.

“Anyway, come on in!” Jas stepped aside and let Georgia and Ellen walk past her.

“You girls look,” Tom looked at Georgia, “sticky?”

“Diet coke accident.” Ellen replied, Tom looked at the both of them, confused, “Don’t ask.”

***

After vaguely cleaning herself up and dropping her bag off she made her way into the living room where everyone else was. She picked up a slim glass of champagne which had been placed on the side for her,

“So is this all of us then?” she asked as she tried to sip the champagne as sophisticatedly as possible.

“Well, I’m not sure.” Jas stated.

“Rosie’s not coming is she?” Ellen asked.

“No, she’s in Scandinavia this Christmas to celebrate it with Sven and his family.” Jas replied.

“Ahh that’s a shame,” Georgia finished her drink, “could’ve been the Ace Gang back together again.”

“Plus Tom!” Tom laughed, Georgia nodded. Suddenly, the room fell into an awkward silence, no one seemed to know what to say.

“Doesn’t feel like it’s two days until Christmas, does it?” Jas said, looking around the room desperately.

“No it doesn’t,” Georgia replied, “Anyway, how have you been two been?”

“Great!” Tom replied, “We’re really getting somewhere with our shop!”

“Ah yes, of course,” Georgia answered pretending she was interested in their shop when in reality she couldn’t care less, “your organic shop!”

“Yeah, it’s great! There’s a big organic industry in Cambridgeshire!” Jas smiled at Georgia.

“And how have you two been?” Tom asked politely.

“Good,” Ellen answered, “Been very busy lately though, a lot of people want their nails done for Christmas!” The room filled with fake laughter, then everyone turned to Georgia. She didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t going to start talking about her job, so she turned to the one thing she could always rely on,

“Me and Angus are fab!” she smiled back.

“Wow! Angus?” Tom answered, shocked, “That thing is still alive?”

“Yes, _he_ is!” Deciding she was already bored of her company, she started to browse around the room, pretending to admire its natural, ‘rustic beauty’, she blocked out their boring adult conversation in the background.

***

They had been at the log cabin for about an hour and a half now and their conversation had slowly started to become how it used to be, although it mostly seemed to be about Jas showing off about her new business.

Georgia looked outside the window, some snow fell daintily from the sky, it was starting to a feel more like Christmas. Until she heard a noise, a faint noise of a motor in the distance. She looked around at the others to see if they had noticed anything, Ellen looked as confused as Georgia but Jas seemed to be staring at Tom urgently, obviously trying to tell him something with her eyes.

“Everything alright?” Georgia turned around, she could hear the noise was coming closer.

“Oh G, please don’t be angry at me!” Jas blurted out and then she ran out the room.

“What?” Georgia asked, she turned around to see Ellen’s shocked face looking out the window, at a motorbike. Georgia’s heart sunk, she only knew one person that rode a motorbike. _Robbie_.

She ran out into the hallway and grabbed Jas who was making her way to the front door, she pulled her aside into the nearest room,which seemed to be the bathroom.

“What is this?” Georgia asked angrily.

“Erm,” Jas looked around, “the bathroom?”

“You know what I’m talking about!” Georgia replied, rolling her eyes,

“Why is he here?”

“Who? Robbie?” Jas answered.

“Jesus, Jas! Sometimes I think you’re half girl, half turnip!” Georgia started to pace around the bathroom, “Yes Jas, why is Robbie here?”

“Well, he is Tom’s brother and he wanted to come and see us all.” Jas reasoned, at that point they heard a knock on the door, Jas tried to leave the room but Georgia pulled her back.

“Tom! Can you get that?” Georgia shouted out the bathroom door, “Did you not think to tell me first?”

“Well, no.” Jas replied timidly, “Because then you wouldn’t have come!”

“Because I don’t want to see him!” Georgia replied, frustrated.

“Ah, come on G! It’s not that bad, you have me and El, you can just ignore him!” Jas answered, and before Georgia could answer, she swiftly slipped out of the room.

The bathroom door swung open and Robbie was standing right in front of it,

“Alright Georgia?” he asked, just the sound of his voice made Georgia get butterflies in her stomach, “You miss me?” Georgia rolled her eyes,

“No.” she brushed past Robbie and walked back into the living room with Ellen, she had to play hard to get. She wasn’t getting embarrassed by him again.

She followed him into the living room, her face a picture of sulkiness and annoyance.

“Alright Ellen?” Robbie asked smiling, Georgia went and stood next to Ellen.

“I’m fine thanks,” Ellen smiled back, ignoring Georgia sulking next to her, “I didn’t know you rode a motorbike.” she pointed outside.

“Oh yeah, I’ve had it for a couple of years of now.” he paused, “Georgia is that your car?”

“Yep, yes it is.” Georgia replied smugly, “Nice, isn’t it?”

“It’s lovely! Last time I saw you, you were still driving that old KA.” Ellen tried to hide her laughter.

“Yeah, well I’ve upgraded now.” Georgia replied irritably.

“Clearly, got a good paying job then?” Robbie asked.

“Obviously.” Georgia replied sharply, not wanting to go in to so much detail in terms of her job.

“What do you do then?” Robbie asked, at that moment Jas and Tom walked into the room as well.

“Yeah G, what do you do as a job?” Jas asked.

“Erm,” Georgia thought, she hadn’t thought that she’d actually needed to come up with a fake job, she looked round the room for inspiration, the first thing she saw was the television,”I’m an actress.” The whole room apart from Ellen looked shocked.

“Really?” Jas asked sceptically.

“Yes.” Georgia replied quickly.

“Well that’s great Georgia.” Robbie answered, he smiled at her, Georgia had to look away quickly, she felt as if he was looking through her; that he could see she was lying.

“Yeah Georgia, that’s really great!” Ellen chipped in sarcastically, once again Georgia glared at Ellen, willing her to shut up.

“So how have you been Robbie? Jas asked.

“I’ve been good, been very busy with the band.”

“You’re still in the band?” Georgia scoffed.

“They’re really good Georgia!” Jas told her.

“They’re touring Europe next month!” Tom added in.

“Wow!” Georgia added sarcastically, she raised her eyebrows.

“Well I’m proud of it,” Robbie replied shrugging, Georgia suddenly felt bad, she wasn’t really sure why she was being mean to Robbie but she needed to act like she didn’t still like him, “Can anyone smell Coke?”

Suddenly, she didn’t feel bad for him anymore,

“It’s diet!” Georgia snapped back and she stormed out.

***

“Oh for frick’s sake!” Georgia pulled all the clothes from her bag, “I’ve only got clothes for tomorrow and I don’t want to wear them today as well.” she muttered to herself, “Now I have nothing to wear and I’m all sticky and Robbie thinks I smell of Coke!”

“You alright, Georgia?” Georgia’s heart sank, of course Robbie had to find her on her hands and knees talking to herself like a mad man!

“Are you spying on me?” she whipped around.

“No, you weirdo! I was trying to find the toilet.” Robbie replied.

“Well it’s not here.” Georgia snapped back.

“I can see that,” Robbie laughed, he came into the room, “What are you doing?” he sat down on her bed right next to where she had thrown her knickers, “I believe these are yours.”

“Give those back!” Georgia was rapidly turning red, he threw the knickers to her, “Why are you even in here?”

“I think I can help you.” he answered, smiling at her.

“With what?” Georgia answered irritably.

“You need something to wear,” Georgia nodded, “I’ve got my bike leathers, I could change into them and you could wear my jeans.”

“Okay thanks.” Georgia replied slowly, not quite sure if she trusted him.

Robbie started to unbutton his jeans, “Whoa, Robbie! Stop! What are you doing?” Georgia shouted, shocked.

“Giving you my clothes.” Robbie answered, acting as if Georgia was stupid, “It’s not like you’ve never seen it before.” Robbie winked.

“Eurgh just stop!” Georgia pleaded, “Please, leave your clothes on! I’ll just wear your bike leathers!” Robbie laughed as he buttoned his jeans up,

“They’ll swallow you!”

“Erm, Robbie look at these thighs,” Robbie looked at Georgia’s thighs, but then she decided she felt too uncomfortable as it all seemed a bit too sexual, “actually please don’t! But the point is, I work out, I’ll fill those trousers up! I actually own a pair of leather leggings!”

“Whatever you say!” Robbie laughed,”I’ll just go and get them.”

He came back in with the leathers over his arm, he threw them at her and then leaned on the wall.

“Erm, Robbie? Give the lady some privacy, yeah?” Georgia asked, stunned that he would try and watch her undress.

“Oh yeah, of course!” Robbie winked at her and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, throwing them into a little heap on top of her bag, she picked up the trousers. Just out of curiosity, she lifted them to her face, looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she inhaled Robbie’s manly scent.

At that moment the door swung open, Robbie was standing in the doorway looking mildly surprised. With a yelp she instinctively threw the trousers at him.

“Funny way of putting them on!” he joked.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Georgia demanded trying to act natural and cover up her red glow.

“I think I forgot my phone.” Robbie laughed.

“Well you haven’t!” Georgia snapped.

“Okay, well I’ll just g-” Robbie started.

“Go? Yeah! Just go!” Georgia shouted, embarrassed.

“Some of the buckles are quite tricky, are you sure you don’t need any help?” Robbie warned her.

“Just go!” Georgia shouted.

“You know best!” Robbie shut the door but then instantly opened it again, “How do I smell?” he winked and ran out. Quickly, Georgia clumsily put on the full suit of bike leathers.

Twenty minutes later, after getting fully suited, her trousers immediately fell down around her white converse. With a groan, she heaved the trousers back into place and was just about to stride out of the room when she noticed Robbie’s phone sitting on the bed.

“Ah, flippin’ help!” she snatched his phone up and marched out of the room.

She flounced into the living room with as much dignity as she could muster and shoved the phone into his hands without catching eye contact.

Everyone in the room looked at her in stunned silence,

“Georgia, what the hell are you wearing?” Jas asked.

“I think I prefer the Diet Coke clothes!” Ellen laughed.

“Oi! Those were expensive!” Robbie joked.

“They’re Robbie’s clothes, mine were all sticky and I had nothing else to wear!” Georgia snapped, Tom wolf whistled and Georgia shot him a dirty look.

“Georgia you could have just asked me, I have loads of spare clothes!” Jas added.

“Can you all just _shut up_!” Georgia shouted angrily, she stormed to the back of the room to pour herself some more champagne when Robbie muttered,

“The shoes really make the outfit.” she glared at him.

***

“Georgia, I’ve got some bad news...” Ellen was walking over to Georgia, her phone in her hand.

“Ugh, now what? These things are already chafing, what could be worse?” Georgia asked, fidgeting around in her trousers.

“This,” Ellen showed Georgia her phone, “Dave is coming!”

“What?!” Georgia shouted, everyone in the room looked over to see why she was shouting,

“Shh!” Ellen said under her breath, she smiled to the others, “I’ve tried to ring him but he’s not answering, you’re not going to be able to keep up the lies about the job!”

“Yes, I will,” Georgia replied adamantly, “I’ll just catch him before the others do!”

“Good luck with that...” Ellen muttered, shaking her head.

“Well, the others don’t know he’s coming yet, so you distract them and I go and talk to him.” Georgia explained.

“You might want to rethink that one, he said he’s already told Jas.” Ellen showed the text once again.

“Oh for god’s sake, Ellen!” Georgia tried to shout quietly, “This is really stressing me out! When did he send you this?”

“Four hours ago...” Ellen muttered.

“Four hours ago?!” Georgia shouted, not caring if she was loud at this point, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, we’re in a log cabin in the middle of the forest, the signal’s not exactly the best.” Ellen reasoned, “And come on Georgia, it’s not that bad, you’ve known us all for basically _forever_ , we know what you’re like!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Georgia asked, confused, “Anyway, I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Robbie!”

“You’re already wearing a leather suit!” Ellen laughed.

“His leather suit!” Georgia whispered angrily, then she stopped, her face dropped, “Wait,you said four hours ago! That means he will be here any second now! Dave is going to be here!” Ellen was just about to answer when Georgia stopped once again.

“Shh!” she hissed at Ellen, to her absolute horror, she heard a car coming through the trees towards the house. Suddenly, Dave driving a blue Ford Fiesta appeared in the driveway.

“Right on cue...” Ellen muttered, Georgia turned to her,

“We need to go!” Georgia ran through the room, her leather legs rubbing together and squeaking, as she ran past, Jas turned around,

“Oh look, Dave’s here!” Ellen ran after Georgia, she stopped before the group,

“It’s fine guys, I’ll get the door! I need to talk to him about something, about... erm... erm... about our house!” she ran off after Georgia.

Georgia swung the door open and ran towards Dave’s now parked car,

“Dave! Dave! Stop!” Ellen ran to her side, Dave swung his car door open and stepped out,

“What’s wrong Georgia? What the hell are you wearing?” he walked towards Ellen and kissed her, “You alright, babe?”

“Stop all this lovey-dovey rubbish! We don’t have time for that!” Georgia shouted urgently, but she was already too late, Robbie, Jas and Tom had joined them outside.

“Ahh, Dave! It’s so lovely to see you!” Jas ran towards Dave and embraced him in a hug.

“Alright mate?” Tom walked towards Dave and they did a weird little handshake, then Robbie came over and they did the same.

“How are you?” Robbie asked.

“I’m good thanks,” Dave turned around,”Is that your bike, Rob?”

“Yeah, nice isn’t it?” Robbie walked over to his motorbike, “You can have a go on it at some point.”

“Ah, sweet!” Dave laughed, “I might have to take you up on that offer!”

“We’ll see about that!” Ellen joked.

“And who’s car is that?” he walked towards Georgia’s hired Audi Q7,

Georgia turned to the house so the rest of the group couldn’t see her face, she wished the ground would just swallow her up. Dave was surely going to tell the others that it wasn’t Georgia’s car; after all, he’d seen her driving to work enough, in her old KA.

“It’s Georgia’s.” Robbie replied.

“Georgia’s?” Dave asked confused, Ellen tried to mouth to him to stop, but he obviously didn’t understand, “Since when?”

“She said she’s had it for ages!” Jas chipped in, Georgia was slowly trying to make her way to the house silently but the noise of the leather rubbing together really wasn’t in her favour.

“Well, I saw her coming to work yesterday in her KA.” Dave replied, still utterly confused. They all turned around to look at Georgia.

“Georgia?” Jas asked, “Is this your car?” Slowly, Georgia turned around, at this point she just wanted to run, run as far away from here as possible, never see these people again.

“Technically...” Georgia replied meekly.

“Technically?” Tom questioned.

“Georgia hired a really nice car for twenty-four hours so she didn’t have to turn up in her horrible little car!” Ellen blurted out, Georgia gave Ellen the worst glare possible, “Sorry Georgia...”

“Georgia?” Robbie asked, “Is that true?”

“Well yes, but people rent houses and they basically own them, I rented a car, therefore I basically own it!”

“I thought it was too nice a whip.” Tom said sounding hurt and shaking his head.

“Wait, Dave, you said you saw Georgia yesterday?” Jas asked.

“Yeah, I saw her at work...” Dave replied, still utterly confused. Georgia had given up at this point, her whole ‘cool’ reputation was already ruined,

Dave might as well go and crush the rest of her dreams!

“So you’re an actor?” Robbie asked, Dave laughed.

“Fat chance of that, I manage a restaurant!”

“So, you’re not an actor either?” Tom concluded.

“Well maybe that was a little white lie as well.” Georgia laughed uneasily.

“Why couldn’t you just tell us the truth?” Jas asked, sad and bewildered.

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Georgia mumbled under her breath.

“Thanks,” Dave snapped sarcastically, “You don’t even ask me to take a day off and then you slag off your job, I could fire you!”

“You might as well.” Georgia added dramatically.

“Oh, just shut up!” Dave joked, “But really why are you wearing that?”

“It’s a long story...” Tom laughed, Dave took Ellen’s hand and the two of them, plus Jas and Tom made their way back inside.

Robbie hung behind, “You know you could’ve told me the truth, Georgia.”

“What makes you any different from them?” Georgia asked.

“Thanks a lot.” Robbie replied, he shook his head and looked at the ground in a sad, depressed kind of way as he made his way back to the log cabin.

As Georgia stood there alone in the light snow she, silently, had a huge tantrum. She didn’t know what was worse having a fight with Robbie whilst dressed in full leather or being embarrassed when everyone found out she’d been lying.

Sad, embarrassed and alone, Georgia went in the log cabin, trying to silently shut the door behind her, she decided she would take camp in the bathroom. Hopefully no one would notice she was gone. Unfortunately, Jas was waiting in the hallway for her to come in,

“We need to talk.” she said, her arms were crossed and she looked annoyed, Georgia nodded agreeably. “But first, we really need to get you out of those clothes. Come on, you can borrow some of mine.”

“Thank you.” Georgia smiled at Jas but she just started walking down the hall towards the spare clothes.

***

After changing into a spare pair of leggings and a floral top (which wasn’t very Georgia-esque), she timidly made her way back into the living room,

“Here,” Ellen handed her a large glass of white wine, “I’m really sorry about earlier, G.”

“What’s done is done.” Georgia said shaking her head and trying to sound mature yet dramatic.

“What did Jas say to you?” Ellen asked.

“Not much,” Georgia shrugged, “she just said we needed to talk, then she lent me some clothes.”

“Well at least you’re out of that little leather number.” Ellen laughed.

“Eurgh, don’t remind me,” Georgia shuddered, “The only way I can get through tonight is by being drunk.”

“Then you’ll really embarrass yourself in front of Robbie.”

“Sorry, were you not there earlier? I’m pretty sure I’m already dead to him! Is Dave annoyed with me?” Georgia added.

“Nah, he’s too excited to catch up with his _‘bros’_! I’m sure Robbie will get over it.” Ellen replied reassuringly.

“I don’t care anymore! I am my own woman!” Georgia gulped down the rest of her wine.

As everyone carried on with their conversations Jas came into the middle of the room,

“Everyone!” she shouted, “I’ve got the room arrangements!” Georgia sighed as she followed the rest of the group to where Jas was standing,

“Okay everyone, there’s one king size room and two doubles.”

“I think you and Tom should get the king room!” Dave shouted.

“I agree!” Tom shouted.

“Well okay then!” Jas giggled, “So Ellen and Dave you can have a double room and then Georgia and Robbie-”

“Share a room?” Georgia asked, shocked.

“Well, if you do, you both get a bed and you’ve both been friends for so long it’s not awkward. Is that alright?” Jas asked, Robbie shrugged.

“I don’t care.” Robbie replied.

“Erm, Robbie, can I talk to you for a second?” Georgia asked. Robbie nodded and led Georgia out of the room,

“What?” he asked bluntly.

“I just think that if we’re sharing a room together, we should maybe make up then...” Georgia said awkwardly.

“Okay...” Robbie replied.

“You’re not really making this easy for me.” Georgia said quietly.

“Well what what do you want me to do?” Robbie said, folding his arms.

“To be agreeable...” Georgia mumbled.

“Well you can’t just treat me like shit and then come running back to me!”

“I didn’t treat _you_ like shit!” Georgia answered.

“Oh that makes it better then!” Robbie tutted, “Whatever Georgia, I can’t be bothered.” he started to walk away but Georgia grabbed his arm.

“No Robbie, wait!” Georgia whispered.

“I’ll just sleep on the sofa tonight!” Robbie shook his head and walked away.

“You don’t have to!” Georgia called back but there was no point, Robbie had already left.

Disheartened, Georgia made her way back to the living room, Ellen walked towards her,

“How did it go?”

“Well, apparently Robbie’s sleeping on the sofa tonight!” Georgia shook her head, “I’m so stupid!”

“Ah, come on G! You made a mistake, we all do!” Ellen comforted her.

“No, I don’t know what I’m doing! There’s no point denying it-” Georgia started, deep in conversation.

“Georgia...” Ellen interrupted her, tapping her shoulder, Georgia didn’t even notice.

“I obviously still like him, why do I have to be such an idiot towards him? I hate it when he’s annoyed at me!” Georgia carried on.

“Georgia!”Ellen shouted louder this time, Georgia stopped,

“ _What_ , Ellen?” Georgia replied angrily, “Can’t you see I’m talking, this is serious!”

“Well I’m not the only one listening!” Ellen answered, she subtly pointed behind Georgia.

“Oh for flip’s sake!” Georgia slowly turned around, Robbie was standing a little while behind her, staring. Georgia looked at him, terrified, he smirked at her, “Why didn’t you tell me before?” Georgia hissed at Ellen.

“I tried to!” Ellen replied defensively, “Well, at least he’s not annoyed at you anymore...” Ellen reasoned.

“Yeah but now he thinks I’m madly in love with him!”Georgia replied, almost crying tears of embarrassment.

“Well maybe you are, G!” Ellen mumbled.

“I wanna scream!” Georgia shouted.

“Well maybe don’t,” Ellen whispered, “he’s right behind you. Georgia whipped around,

“Robbie.” she said, trying to sound as mature as possible.

“I’m sure you won’t mind if I change my mind about the room situation.” he whispered, he was standing extremely close to her, sending tingles down her spine. Instead of answering she accidentally let out a sort of whimper. He winked at her and walked away, Georgia turned around to Ellen, completely awe-struck.

“Did you hear that?” Georgia asked excited and and shocked.

“Only too well!” Ellen laughed.

“Oh my god! That’s so embarrassing, I just whimpered!” Georgia gasped, Ellen laughed,

“That boy does change his mind! He’s as crazy as you, G!”

***

“Okay guys,” Tom called, “Dinner’s going to be about an hour!” Dave groaned,

“Ugh, I’m starving!”

“Well, I’m sorry Dave but I can’t make the food cook any quicker.” Jas replied primly.

“Let’s do something in the mean time then,” Tom replied, “Come on we can go outside and play something.”

“Well, I don’t really have time,” Jas muttered, “but if you want to go outside and _play_ , then go ahead.” she was obviously Tom was ditching her to go outside.

“Come on then Tom,” Robbie followed him outside, Dave, Georgia and Ellen trailing behind, “What are we gonna play?”

“I don’t mind.” Tom replied smiling.

“What about _truths_?” Dave shouted from behind.

“I hate _truths_!” Georgia mumbled grumpily.

“Don’t play then.” Robbie turned back and raised his eyebrow. Georgia scoffed and trailed behind, grumpily.

“We can sit round the bonfire.” Tom suggested sitting on a large wooden bench.

“We need to light it!” Ellen called.

“I’ll do that.” Dave leant over the pile of sticks and lit the bonfire,

“That’s my man.” Ellen whispered to Georgia, Georgia rolled her eyes and sat on the bench opposite.

“Can I go first?” Robbie said smirking.

“Yeah, who’s it for?” Tom asked, warming his hands over the fire.

“Erm,” Robbie looked around the fire, Georgia tried to hide her face, she did not want to be picked, especially not by Robbie; she knew he would ask something personal, “I choose... Georgia!” Georgia groaned,

“Of course you do.” Tom muttered, Robbie glared at him.

“Georgia, if you had to go out with one person here who would it be?” Robbie asked, smirking. Georgia looked around the group frantically,

“Erm,” suddenly the thought struck her, surely he wouldn’t do anything else like that if he thought she fancied a girl, “Ellen...”

“Georgia!” Ellen exclaimed, Dave and Robbie both rolled their eyes.

“What?” Tom asked, shocked.

“Georgia, don’t pretend to be a lesbian again.” Dave said.

“Come on Georgia, be serious.” Robbie said, egging her on. Georgia was

really not enjoying this game,

“I don’t know, erm, Dave?” she answered uncertainly, she had to redeem herself from earlier. She couldn’t have Robbie thinking she fancied him, Robbie sighed.

“Georgia,” Dave replied,”Just answer seriously. Everyone knows you fancy Robbie!”

“What game are we playing then?” Jas had come outside, she squeezed in between Tom and Robbie, still wearing her apron.

“We were just playing tr-” Tom started.

“We’ve stopped playing that now!” Georgia interrupted, “We’re trying to think of another game...”

“What game then?” Jas asked.

“Erm...” Georgia had no idea, she looked around them to get some inspiration, she saw a beer bottle at Dave’s feet, “What about spin the bottle?”

“Georgia, are you serious?” Jas asked in disbelief, “We’re not fifteen anymore!”

“Well I’m up for it!” Robbie said shrugging, he caught Georgia’s eye, she smiled at him awkwardly, he winked at her.

“I’m up for it!” Tom stated, Ellen and Dave nodded in agreement.

“Well okay then,” Jas rolled her eyes, “but you’re not kissing me or Tom!”

“Or me and Dave!” Ellen chipped in, Georgia sighed,exasperated,

“But then it’s only me and Robbie playing!”

“That doesn’t matter.” Robbie picked up the empty beer bottle, he put it in the middle of them and spun it, it landed on Georgia, “Looks like I’m kissing you then...”

“No Robb-” Georgia started, but he’d already leant forward, their lips touched. It made all the memories of them kissing when they were younger come flooding back, she couldn’t do it here in front of everyone. She pulled away, it was obvious that he wasn’t done yet but she was. The others started to clap,

“Get in there, Rob!” Tom shouted. Georgia turned to them all, stunned,

“Erm, I just need to go to the toilet!” Georgia ran off towards the cabin. She ran into their bedroom, and shut the door behind her. Out of breath, she leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh god,” Georgia muttered, her head in her hands, “I cannot fall in love with Robbie again. I cannot fall in love with Robbie again. Maybe I was never not in love with him!” Georgia sighed, “Why is he so confusing? I cannot share a bed with him tonight.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Georgia nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Georgia?” she heard Robbie’s voice.

“Bloomin’ hell!” Georgia whispered, “Yeah?” she opened the door slightly.

“Can we t-?” Robbie asked.

“Sorry, I’ve gotta go!” Georgia slipped past him and went running down the hall.

***

“Dinner!” Jas called from down the hall, they trailed into the dining room, “Sit at your seats!” she smiled. Neat little signs with their names on were placed along the dining table.

Walking round the table she found the sign that printed ‘ _Georgia_ ’ in Jas’ neat handwriting. She looked at the places next to her, on one side was Robbie and the other was Dave.

Making sure no-one was looking, she sneakily picked up Robbie’s card and leant over to swap it with Ellen’s. Before she could do it, someone came up behind her and snatched the card from her, she turned around awkwardly,

“That’s my seat.” Robbie put the card back and sat down.

“I was just, erm...” Georgia stuttered.

“Trying to move me away from you?” Robbie smirked.

“Of course not...” Georgia scoffed.

Although it was deeply awkward, dinner was nice, a large roast dinner shared between the six of them.

“So G, is it alright for you to share a bed then?” Jas asked, collecting the plates.

“Well-” Georgia started.

“It’s fine!” Robbie jumped in, “It’s not like it’s the first time.” Robbie nudged Georgia, making her turn a bright shade of red once again.

“What’s this?” Ellen asked now suddenly interested, everyone was looking at the two of them, Georgia sighed,

“It was ages ago, I was seventeen.” she answered reluctantly.

“You two have done it before?!” Tom asked, sounding shocked, he turned to Robbie, “Bro, I thought we told each other everything!”Georgia turned to Robbie, stunned.

“Where was this?” Jas asked, giggling.

“Dave’s house.” Robbie replied, acting as if it was normal.

“What?” Dave asked, sounding shocked and disgusted.

“Remember that house party you had where we told Georgia it was a fancy dress party but it wasn’t?” Robbie asked, Dave nodded. Images of Georgia turning up dressed as a pineapple drifted into her head, she quickly blocked them out. “Well one thing led to another...” Robbie carried on, “We got a little carried away, your bedroom was right in front of us and it just sort of happened...” Dave gasped,

“You had sex in my old bedroom?!” Dave asked, appalled, Robbie nodded, “I’ve never even had sex in that bedroom!” Everyone started to laugh, everyone apart from Georgia, who believed she would actually die of cringe if another situation like that happened again.

“Can we direct the conversation away from mine and Robbie’s relationship, please?” Georgia pleaded.

“Our _relationship_?” Robbie asked, he smirked at her.

“Oh my god!” Georgia rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean! Yes, our relationship! Our _non-existent relationship_!”

“Jeez, calm down Georgia, it was only a joke.” Robbie mumbled.

“Yes but the cringe is really getting to me.” Georgia muttered, Robbie smirked.

“You already have arguments like a little married couple!” Dave joked, Georgia feigned laughter.

“Except if they were married I don’t think they’d be arguing about a non-existent relationship.” Tom laughed, everyone laughed, except from Georgia. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to everyone,

“You’re not really annoyed, are you?” Robbie whispered in her.

“Of course not.” Georgia replied sulkily.

“I’ll cheer you up later.” she turned around to see him, he winked at her.

***

After an extremely long game of charades, during which was mostly Georgia trying to re-enact The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, they were dotted around the living room chatting and mostly drinking champagne.

“What are they doing?” Dave asked pointing over Georgia’s shoulder, Jas and Tom were huddled in the corner, whispering between themselves. Georgia shrugged,

“I don’t know.” Ellen replied,

“I’ll go and see.” Robbie started to walk over to Jas and Robbie, seeing he was coming the two of them stopped talking, “What are you two up to?” Robbie asked nosily.

“Nothing.” Tom smiled at him, Robbie looked at the two of them, confused,

“Oh, we might as well tell them!” Jas sighed, “Everyone! Come over, we have an announcement to make!” The rest of their group made their way over to Jas and Tom as they stood in the middle.

“Now,” Jas started, “We’ve got a reason on why we all invited you here!”

“As a ten year reunion?” Dave asked, confused.

“Well yes,” Jas replied, “But we’ve also got something important to tell you!” Jas looked at Tom,

“You say it!” Tom told her excitedly.

“We’re engaged!” Jas shouted, she presented her hand with a sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger. Everyone in the room gasped, then a round of applause slowly erupted through the group. Before even realising what she was doing, Georgia turned around, not caring if anyone was looking at her, she stormed out of the room.

She didn’t even really know why, just all the anger and embarrassment from throughout the day had built up inside her and was now spilling out like an emotional eruption. I suppose it didn’t help being jealous of Jas either, how they had both fallen for people at the same time and how only one of the relationships had worked out. She ran into the bedroom and threw herself on her bed.

She found herself crying, not even trying to stop, she let the tears roll down her face. Tears of envy, tears of anger, tears of embarrassment. She didn’t even really know why she was crying but she couldn’t help it. She just needed to let it all out. Maybe it was because everyone else here had worked their life out, they knew what they wanted to do, they were even getting _married_. Here she was, crying on a bed on her own, single, working as a waitress and living just down the road from her parents.

“Georgia?” the voice made her jump, she turned around it was Robbie.

Quickly trying to cover up her tears, she jumped up,

“What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you.” Robbie smiled at her empathetically.

“I want to be alone Robbie.” Georgia sniffed, she walked towards him, preparing to shut the door on him.

“Georgia, please,” Robbie started, “I want to tal-” Georgia slammed the door on him. She heard him let out a small scream,

“What the hell?” she muttered to herself, she looked at the door, slightly concerned on what was happening on the other side.

“Georgia,” Robbie said sounding rather nasal and out of breath,

“Georgia, please! Open the door!”

“I don’t want to talk you!” Georgia replied, confused.

“Georgia,” Robbie was panting, “You need to open the door, I’m bleeding...”

Uncertainly, Georgia slowly opened the bedroom door, the sight of him made her gasp. He was clutching his nose and blood was dripping from his face and onto his clothes.

“Oh my god,” she helped him through into the bedroom, “wh-what happened?”

“You slammed the door into my nose.” Robbie replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Georgia tried to pull him into an awkward hug, he pulled away,

“Please Georgia, can you help me?” she jumped up,

“Yeah sorry,” she muttered, “we need to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, what can we press down on it with?” she looked around the room.

“Take my t-shirt.” he quickly pulled his top off and gave it to her, sitting down on the bed next to him she pushed the t-shirt to his nose, the white top was quickly turning red.

“Oh Robbie, I’m so sorry.” Georgia told him, “This is so embarrassing!”

“What’s wrong?” Robbie tried to turn to look at her.

“What do you mean _what’s wrong_?” Georgia repeated, “I just bloomin’ broke your nose!”

“No, I mean why did you storm out?” Robbie asked.

“Eurgh, don’t remind me,” Georgia sighed, “I don’t even know.” she lied.

“Come on, G” Robbie replied, “Don’t lie to me, I can tell something’s been on your mind.”

“It’s just this whole thing,” Georgia explained, “Everyone here is so sure of what they want. I mean you’re going to tour the world with your band!”

“ _Europe_.” Robbie corrected her, Georgia rolled her eyes,

“Whatever. Dave and Ellen are in a great long-term relationship, _and_ they both own their own businesses. And don’t even get me started on Jas and Tom, getting engaged, having their own shop!”

“So what?” Robbie replied, “You’re not Jas or Ellen, you don’t own your own business, you’re not engaged.”

“I didn’t notice.” Georgia replied sarcastically, Robbie rolled his eyes,

“What I’m trying to say is you don’t have to be like them, you’re your own person.”

“Yeah, my own person.” Georgia replied, “My own single, waitress person!”

“Well, you shouldn’t be ashamed of it,” Robbie replied, “I love you for you.”

“What?” Georgia asked, so shocked she accidentally pushed down on his nose, Robbie pulled away and yelped in pain, “Sorry...” she muttered.

“Are you seriously still doing this?” Robbie asked.

“Doing what?” Georgia asked confused.

“Acting oblivious to our relationship, acting like you don’t notice our feelings towards each other. I like you, Georgia.” Robbie told her.

“I like you too.”

“No, I mean, I _like_ you Georgia. I really like you!” Robbie told her, “I never stopped liking you, I never stopped loving you...”

“You loved me?!” Georgia said sounding shocked.

“Oh my god, _yes_! You nutter!” he laughed, “I loved you then and I love you now!” Georgia sat there in stunned silence, Robbie laughed at her, “And that’s when you tell me you’re madly in love with me too...”

“I love you too.” Georgia told him meekly, he took her hand and squeezed it, this all seemed like a dream to Georgia. She was going to wake up soon in her little flat, next to Angus, suddenly lusting after Robbie again and knowing she would never be able to see him.

“I need to ask you something...” he told her. “What?” Georgia asked him, having no idea what he could be asking her.

“You don’t have to say yes now but I really want you to think about it.” Robbie told her,

“ _What_?” Georgia repeated excitedly.

“I want you to come on tour with me.”

“Jeez, Robbie,” she paused, trying to wrap her head round the idea, now it really did seem like a dream. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, it’d be so fun!” Robbie started, “We could both leave our boring everyday lives and travel the world, Europe would be ten times better with you!”

“Yeah, but it’s not that easy, Robbie.” Georgia thought to herself, “And I can’t play any instruments, I mean I’m a pretty good singe-”

“No you idiot! I meant as my girlfriend!” Robbie laughed.

“Your girlfriend?” Georgia asked.

“Jeez, this is going to take a while,” Robbie rolled his eyes jokingly, “yes you loony! As my girlfriend.” Georgia smiled,

“I don’t know, Rob,” Georgia thought to herself, “it’s a big commitment.”

“I know, and I’m not rushing anything, I just thought it would be funny, that’s all...” Robbie looked down.

“No, it’s not that,” Georgia replied, “it’s just a lot to take in, I’m sure I’ll know by tonight.” He looked up at her, smiling, in that moment she knew the answer was a certain yes. His dazzling blue eyes had her in a trance and she would have definitely kissed him if he didn’t have a manky t-shirt and blood all on his face. Although, she couldn’t say yes straight away, she needed to seem mature and sophisticated, not desperate.

Suddenly she thought of her family and of course Angus,

“What would I do with Angus?” she asked.

“What do you think I do with Jubbly?” he laughed, “He can come with us!”

“Jubbly is still alive?!” Georgia exclaimed.

“Angus is still alive?!” Robbie mocked, the two of them laughed.

“We should probably get the others to look at this.” Georgia said nodding towards his nose.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Robbie agreed, the two of them stood up, “After you.” The two of them left the bedroom and went into the bedroom.

As Georgia entered the room, the conversation died and everyone looked at her nervously, she smiled at them awkwardly.

“We’ve had a bit of an accident.” she said, she helped Robbie into the room, the rest of them gasped.

“Oh my god, Rob!” Tom ran forwards, “Is he alright?”

“Georgia?! What happened?” Jas asked, shocked.

“It wasn’t her fault,” Robbie told them, his voice muffled from the t-shirt over his mouth, “I tripped and hit my nose on the door.” Georgia smiled at him, _thanks_ , she mouthed.

As Tom, Dave and Ellen tended to Robbie, Jas hovered behind,

“G?” she smiled, “Can I talk to you?” Georgia nodded and followed Jas out of the room.

“I’m really sorry, G!” Jas hugged her.

“For what? I’m the one that should be apologising, I’m sorry for acting completely bonkers!” Georgia replied.

“No G, I am _really_ sorry!” Jas smiled at her sympathetically, “I’ve been a terrible best friend! I understand why you lied about your job and the car now, and I feel terrible. I realise now that it seemed like I was showing off about the shop and how successful mine and Tom’s relationship is, but I was just so excited about tonight and the announcement, I couldn’t act normally round you! You’re my best friend Georgie, I can’t keep anything from you, and I’m _so_ sorry!”

“Best friends?” Georgia grinned at her.

“Always!” once again Jas pulled her in for a tight hug, “But there is something you’ve got out of this...”

“What?”

“Robbie!” Jas shouted excitedly, Georgia shushed, “Whoops!” she laughed.

“How do you know about that?” Georgia asked, sceptical.

“I might’ve heard when I was going to the toilet,” Georgia raised her eyebrows, “Okay, maybe I listening in for a little while!” Jas blabbed.

“Jas!” Georgia shouted.

“Sorry G, but you have to go with him!” Jas giggled, “You’ve got a second chance to prove that you two are compatible!”

“Do you think so?” Georgia asked.

“Defo!” Jas replied, “And you can tell me all about when we meet at the dress fittings?”

“Dress fittings?” Georgia asked, confused.

“Yes!” Jas replied, “The maid of honour needs to help the bride pick out the dress!”

“The maid of honour?” Georgia asked stunned.

“Of course!” Jas got a slip of paper out of her pocket, it was an invite directed to _Georgia & Family_, asking Georgia to be the maid of honour, “You’re my best friend in the whole world, G! I love you so much!

You _need_ to be with me!”

“Of course I will!” the two girls jumped up and down in excitement.

“Come on,” Jas said, “We better go and see how your lover boy is, quite an injury he’s got there.” The two of them started to leave the room when

Jas turned around, “How did you hurt his nose?” she laughed, Georgia looked around the room trying to look natural,

“I might have slammed a door on his face...” she muttered, Jas laughed.

The two of them left the room, best friends again.

***

The time was going extremely quickly, and at half twelve at night, they were still finishing their evening drinks. Robbie sat next to Georgia, his nose had a cut at the top and was very swolen, a large painful bruise circled his eye.

Georgia felt terrible for it, but the others all found it quite funny. It felt lovely to be best friends with Jas again, and to finding out Robbie was still in love with her.

She remembered the first time she had seen him when she was fourteen, she had thought _sex god_!

Now she was twenty four and she still looked at him and thought, _sex god_. Even now after his face was all bloody and bruised, she just guessed that was what love was. Jas stumbled up, she had got a little tipsy from all her wine,

“Guys, I just want to make a toast,” she raised her nearly empty wine glass, “to all of us! To Dave and Ellen, and our new couple,” she pointed her glass to Georgia and Robbie, Georgia blushed and smiled awkwardly.

Robbie took her hand and raised it in the air, as if he was victorious.

“Well they’re not that new, I mean old and then new.” Jas mumbled, Tom nudged her, “And I want to wish us all a great and happy future!”

Everyone raised their glasses to Jas’ toast, “Now, I am going to go to bed!” she pulled Tom up from the table and dragged him into their bedroom.

Ellen and Dave stood up,

“I think we’re gonna hit the hay,” Dave said, he started to walk out of the room when her turned around at the last minute, “have fun!” he winked and left, they could hear Ellen giggling down the hall. Georgia rolled her eyes and sighed,

“I’m quite tired as well.” she told Robbie.

“Go to bed then.” he said, sipping his drink.

“Oh, okay... I just thou-” Georgia stood up, this was so embarrassing! Why did she think he would want to go to bed with her already?

“No, I’m just joking!” he laughed, he finished his drink and followed her out of the room.

***

As Robbie and Georgia lay in bed together, she decided she would stay as stiff as a board, she didn’t want to awkwardly touch him,

“You can move you know,” he joked, “you don’t have to lie like that all night!” she laughed and fidgeted around, trying to make herself comfortable, unfortunately, it seemed she had actually kicked him in the groin area. He groaned in pain,

“Jeez Georgia, what are you trying to do to me?” he joked.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry for messing up your face as well!”

“Hopefully only for temporarily!” he joked, “I told you, forget it! It’s a story to tell the grand-kids.” she laughed awkwardly, he leant over and hugged her. She gasped,

“Robbie, what are you wearing?”

“Nothing.” he replied simply.

“Flippin’ hell!” she pulled away from him.

“I’m joking, you literally just felt I was wearing pants when you booted me!” he laughed.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” she laughed airily. He took her hand and rolled over, getting ready to go to sleep, “Do you really love me?” it came out as a whisper, she didn’t even mean to say it, it just slipped out. He sighed,

“Yes, Georgia. Yes! How can I get it across to you?” he paused for a second, then leant forward and kissed her passionately, “Does that tell you that I love you?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “before you said you loved me. Then you left and didn’t contact me, I thought I was never going to see you again.”

“I knew this was why, you can trust me Georgia. I know, it was horrible that I left you. But I was young, I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings for you, so I just left. I thought it wasn’t natural how much I liked you, how much I loved you. Please, don’t base me on that. We’re older now, and we know what we want. I certainly do.” He sighed, she smiled into the darkness.

“I can’t wait for me and Angus to tour Europe.” she whispered into the darkness, he gasped and sat up,

“You’re coming?!”

“Of course I am,” she told him, “I love you too.”

“You’re not going to regret it!” he leant over and kissed her again, “My _girlfriend_!” She couldn’t believe it, once again she was Robbie’s girlfriend. Once again she felt she was on top of the world!

As they lay cuddled up next to each other, the silence of the room was interrupted by some noises from the room next to them.

“I love your nunga nungas!” They could hear Dave shout at Ellen from the next room. Both Georgia and Robbie started to laugh, and with that, the two of them went to bed, happy, satisfied and a couple.

***

The next morning was Christmas Eve, a bright, fresh morning. Georgia sat around the dining room table with Robbie, Tom and Ellen.

“Have a good night then?” Tom asked Robbie, he nodded,

“I know Dave and Ellen certainly did.” Robbie and Georgia laughed,

“Oh shut up!” Ellen cringed.

“No, it was nice,” Robbie told Tom, “And guess what? Georgia’s coming with me!”

“On tour?” Tom asked excitedly.

“Yeah!” Robbie replied, Tom and Ellen cheered,

“Sorry, who else knew about this?” Georgia asked confused.

“Everyone...” Robbie muttered, Georgia laughed.

“When are we going to see each other next?” Robbie asked her.

“I don’t know,” Georgia replied, “I guess after Christmas now.” Tom gasped,

“What?” Robbie asked him.

“I’ve just had a great idea! I ride your motorbike home and you can go back with Georgia!”

“But I live in London and you live in Cambridge, it’s not really fair.” Robbie reasoned, Tom shrugged,

“I’ll take a detour.”

“Then you’d be round on Christmas!” Georgia called excitedly.

“Is that alright?” Robbie asked her.

“Of course, my parents always liked you.” Robbie kissed her.

After they had gotten ready and said their goodbyes, Robbie and Georgia left the cabin. Robbie’s face looked worse in the light,

“Maybe we should tell my parents that you just tripped, they don’t need to know all the little details.” She laughed, he nodded in agreement,

“You’re right.” They packed up the boot and got in the car, as Georgia started the engine, they turned back and waved to everyone.

“The start of our future,” Robbie smiled at her, “it smells like Coke in here as well...”

Georgia just laughed and the two of them carried on driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please remember to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
